


A Little Nibble

by Magefeathers



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Foreplay, Light Nipple Play, Mild Sexual Content, No Sex, POV Second Person, Present Tense, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 14:00:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18283727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magefeathers/pseuds/Magefeathers
Summary: You smile against his skin, making yourself cozy in his arms as Saeyoung returns to his typing. For a while, you’re content with merely sharing space and body heat with your boyfriend, the gentle tapping of his keyboard making a soothing ambient song. You tuck your head under his jaw, staring down at the steady rise and fall of your chests. The space between your bodies is cast mostly in shadow, but the dim light from the lamp beside the desk provides enough illumination for you to admire how low the collar of his shirt hangs. Your eyes trace the line of his collarbones, and your self restraint vanishes.Sitting in his lap is having an affect on you, and his neck isright there.





	A Little Nibble

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a very dear skelefriend, whose birthday happens to be today! I hope you enjoy it, Skellie! And I hope the rest of you do as well!
> 
> This is an AU where Saeyoung works at C&R's Intelligence Department, because why not?

You pout as you peer into Saeyoung’s study, arms crossed over your chest, watching your boyfriend type away at his computer. It was nearly two hours ago that he had sent you off to bed, promising he would “be right in” after you, and here he still was. The bed you share is cold and empty without him, and you’re in the mood to cuddle. You understand that he has to work from home sometimes, but this late at night? It just seems ridiculous to you.

You pad across the carpeted home office, pausing just behind Saeyoung’s seat when an idea pops into your mind. You drop down to all fours and crawl your way up underneath his desk, positioning yourself between his knees. If he feels you approach, he doesn’t let on. Saeyoung’s fingers continue tapping away at the keyboard as you slowly rise, slipping your hands between his shirt and jacket. Your head is just above his lap and your arms are almost fully wrapped around his waist when he finally looks down.

“And just _what_ is going on down there?” he asks, smiling down at you.

You bat your eyes at him, trying to look as innocent as you can. “I’m cold.”

Saeyoung chuckles, shaking his head at you. “I’m sure it’s warmer in bed than it is in here.”

“I want to _cuddle_.” You weasel your arms tighter around Saeyoung’s waist, resting your head in his lap as you pout up at him. Saeyoung frowns in response, carding one hand through your hair.

“I’m sorry, honey. I really need to get this report to Jumin before the morning.” He cups your cheek with one hand, his thumb gliding over your bottom lip. “Is this enough cuddling for now?”

You let out a small groan. “How come you could push deadlines like it was nothing when you were a secret agent under threat of death, but now that you have a normal job - and work for a _friend_ \- you’re Mr. Punctuality?” you whine.

Saeyoung gives an anxious laugh. “Actually… this report was due two weeks ago,” he admits.

“Troublemaker,” you tease, snorting with laughter. “Guess I should make myself comfortable, then.”

Saeyoung rolls his chair back to make room and holds his arms open for you, and you heave out a dramatic sigh as you rise. You climb up into Saeyoung’s roomy computer chair and settle into his lap, then slip your arms further into his jacket. You wind them underneath and behind his own arms, resting your hands on his shoulders. You nuzzle your face into the crook of Saeyoung’s neck, a contented sigh escaping your lips.

“Comfy?” he asks, stroking your hair affectionately as he turns and presses a kiss to your temple. You nod, melting against the warmth of his body.

“I’m not too heavy, am I?” you ask.

“Babe, I could deadlift you. Sitting in my lap is fine,” Saeyoung assures. 

You smile against his skin, making yourself cozy in his arms as Saeyoung returns to his typing. For a while, you’re content with merely sharing space and body heat with your boyfriend, the gentle tapping of his keyboard making a soothing ambient song. You tuck your head under his jaw, staring down at the steady rise and fall of your chests. The space between your bodies is cast mostly in shadow, but the dim light from the lamp beside the desk provides enough illumination for you to admire how low the collar of his shirt hangs. Your eyes trace the line of his collarbones, and your self restraint vanishes.

Sitting in his lap is having an affect on you, and his neck is _right there._

Carefully, so as not to disturb him, you turn and press a gentle kiss to the side of Saeyoung’s neck. Nothing more than a brief brush of your lips, but you flick your eyes up to watch for signs of a reaction nonetheless. Saeyoung’s eyes don’t leave his computer screen, and his typing doesn’t cease. Spurred on by his ignorance, you kiss a soft and slow trail down the column of his neck.

Though his mind doesn’t appear to be picking up on your actions, his body certainly is. You can feel the goosebumps rising beneath your lips, and it makes you grin into his skin. When you reach his collarbone you drag your teeth lightly over the raised edge, enjoying the quick hitch you hear in Saeyoung’s breath. Growing bold, you dare to sink your teeth into the skin at the base of his neck - not enough to break skin, but enough to break through Saeyoung’s hyperfocus. He gasps, a shiver running down his spine as one of his hands tangles in your hair.

“I thought you just wanted to cuddle?” he asks, looking down at you quizzically. You bat your eyes at him from under his chin.

“I got bored,” you answer in your most innocent voice. As you speak, you continue to nip playfully along the ridge of his collarbone between words. “How come... the collar... of your shirt... is so loose?” Each nibble draws a shaky breath from his lips, and you revel in the noises. 

“Because it’s comfy?” he asks with a laugh. The vibration rumbling through his throat makes you nuzzle closer, pressing your lips to his Adam’s apple. You shift over to the other side of his neck, kissing and nipping your way back up. Saeyoung moans, leaning his head back to make more room for you, his other hand falling from the keyboard to wrap around your lower back. You lean back, away from his neck, pausing in your task.

“Nuh-uh, mister,” you scold, wriggling beneath his hands in an attempt to shake them off. “You keep working. I’m entertaining myself just fine.” 

“Baaaabe,” he whines, gripping you tighter. He leans forward in an attempt to meet your lips, but you back out of his reach. “How am I supposed to keep working when you’re distracting me like this?”

“You’re a smart boy,” you say with a smirk. “I’m sure you can figure it out.”

Saeyoung groans, but does as he’s told, releasing his grip on you and attempting to return to his report. You lean back in, resting against his chest as you continue your nibbly adventure up his throat. One hand snakes its way out of the collar of his jacket, up into his hair, and Saeyoung leans back into your touch. He lets out a breathy moan as you toy with the curls at the base of his neck. Your lips reach the corner of his jaw and you take his earlobe between your teeth, pulling on it lightly.

“I don’t hear any typing,” you scold, breathing the words against his ear.

“And _you_ call _me_ a troublemaker,” he laughs. Both of his hands drop to your hips, pulling you roughly against his lap. You open your mouth to scold him again, but he interrupts before you have the chance. “I deserve a break, don’t I?” he asks, his voice dripping with sweetness. “I’ve been working so~ hard, all night long!”

You laugh against his skin, lips ghosting over the shell of his ear. “I suppose that’s fair,” you relent.

Saeyoung slouches down in his chair, muscles relaxing as you comb your fingers through his hair. You kiss your way back down his neck, scraping your teeth against his collarbone once more, nipping at his Adam’s Apple, licking at the dip at the base of his neck. Saeyoung moans unabashedly under all of your attention, the vibrations beneath your lips and the noises in your ears spurring you on just as much as the way he pulls your hips against his own, grinding his growing erection against your core. 

As you lavish his neck with attention, Saeyoung slips his hands into your shirt, pushing the sides up until your breasts spill out, leaving the fabric bunched under your armpits. “Saeyoung!” you gasp, leaning further into his chest to protect yourself from the cold, your arms still tangled in his jacket. “It’s too cold!”

“I can see that,” Saeyoung says with a breathy laugh as his hands slip between your bodies to cup your breasts. His fingers tweak your pert nipples and you can’t help but moan, burying your face in his neck. “I can’t let you have all the fun, can I?” 

You whine into his throat, forgetting the mission you’d set for yourself between the sensations of his fingers teasing at your nipples and his grinding against your core. You roll your hips down to meet him, lips mouthing purposelessly at the side of his neck, while he treats you to a little revenge. The hand you'd still had on his shoulder slides down to the hem of his shirt, then back up when you feel bare skin. You caress his back, feeling the muscles there working as he undulates beneath you. The cold air against your own back and chest sends a shiver down your spine, leaving you shuddering against him as goosebumps raise on your skin.

“Saeyoung~” you whine, nipping again at his throat, the sensitive spot just below his jaw.

He moans wordlessly in response. His hands return to your hips, pulling you against him one last time before his hands are gripping your ass, and you're being lifted without warning. You yelp in surprise, wrapping your limbs around his body for safety. 

“Where do you think you're going?” you ask as he turns toward the door, carrying you away from the desk and out of his study.

“To bed,” Saeyoung replies with a grin. “The lady wants cuddles, and cuddles she shall receive!”

You lean back as far as his hold will let you, squinting at him in suspicion. “You're only saying that because you're horny now.”

“I can be horny _and_ want to cuddle!”

You laugh at his affronted tone, leaning back in to snuggle against his neck. You suppose one more day's wait won't hurt on a two-week late report.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, please leave a comment and let me know~ ^^


End file.
